sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Lita Kino
|image = Lita Kino (Uniform).jpg |alias = Princess JupiterMoonlight Soldiers: Sailor Jupiter Profile |birthday = December 5 |age = 14 (Moon through S'') 15 (''SuperS) |zodiac sign = Sagittarius |height = 5'6" |blood type = O |relatives = Mrs. Kino (mother) |education = Crossroads Junior High |weakness = Airplanes, Cheaters, Wasting time |strength = Physical strength, cooking, athletics |hobby = Cooking, finding a boyfriend, Romance novels |favorite color = Green |favorite gemstone = Emerald |favorite foods = Cherry pie, meatloaf |least favorite food = None |favorite subject = SM Section Economics, History |least favorite subject = Physics |favorite sport = Ballet, basketball, ice skating |favorite animal = Horse |dream = To own a restaurant, to wear a glamorous dress and dance with prince charming |creator = |first appearance = Jupiter Comes Thundering In |last appearance = The Sweetest Dream |english voice = Susan Roman |japanese voice = Emi Shinohara }} Lita Kino (木野 まこと Kino Makoto) is the fourth Sailor Scout and a protagonist in Sailor Moon. Lita is a reincarnation of the Princess of Jupiter and the civilian identity of Sailor Jupiter. Lita is an expert martial artist and loves to cook. Her power is the element of lightning. Previous Life Princess of Jupiter 1,000 years ago, Lita was the Princess of Jupiter. A subject of the Moon Kingdom, Lita was also the protector of the Moon Kingdom's princess, Serena and a warrior of Jupiter. During the Solar Millennium, Lita was considered a champion ice skater after Princess Serena. Alongside the other Princesses, Amy, Raye, and Mina, Lita fought in the defense of the Moon Kingdom when Queen Beryl and the Negaverse invaded. However, when she was killed Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to seal the Negaverse away and send Lita and others to Earth where they would be reborn. Rebirth Reborn on Earth, Lita lived with her mother and developed a perchance for cooking. She made friends with a boy named Ken and would maintain her friendship with him well into high school. When she grew up and entered junior high school, she became romantically involved with a boy named Freddy. However, some time after becoming entangled, Freddy broke up with her. She earned the reputation in her previous school as a bully. Despite her tomboyish beauty, many avoided her because they assumed she would hurt them and that she was unfriendly. As a result, Lita made no friends beyond Ken. ''Sailor Moon'' Becoming Sailor Jupiter Because of her constant fighting she was eventually transferred to Crossroads Junior High School. However, no sooner than she was transferred, Lita beat up three bullies who tried to steal Serena Tsukino's lunch money. While everyone in Serena's school was afraid of her because of rumors, Serena chose to befriend her regardless. She fell in love with Game Machine Joe. When Zoycite came and extracted Joe's Rainbow Crystal, turning him into one of the Seven Shadow Warriors, Game Machine Man, Luna discovered Lita to be Sailor Jupiter, and gave her a pen that allowed her to transform by saying "Jupiter Power!" She attacked Gacen, and then Serena healed him with Moon Healing Activation, turning him back into Joe. Following this, Lita fell in love with Andrew, whom Serena was also in love with. Sailor Jupiter fought alongside the other Sailor Scouts against Zoycite and Malachite's monsters. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Jupiter was attacked by the Doom and Gloom Girls, pretending to be Andrew. She destroyed two of them with Jupiter Thunder Crash, but was apparently killed in the process. She later returned to give Sailor Moon power to defeat Queen Beryl. She was revived following this, but lost all memory of being Sailor Jupiter. ''Sailor Moon R'' Doom Tree Arc Her memory was restored along with the others by Luna in Episode 2. She attacked the Cardian, Minotaur, before Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus destroyed her. She received her wrist communicator and new transformation pen and transformed using "Jupiter Star Power." Against Cardian Mophead, Sailor Jupiter used a new technique called Jupiter Thunder Dragon. Negamoon Arc Against Avery and Prizma's Sailor Jupiter used another new technique, Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap. She always seemed to be the one to fight Prizma, as both use the lightning element. ''Sailor Moon S'' Sailor Jupiter fought alongside the other Sailor Scouts against the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Her Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap appeared to have its name changed to Sparkling Wide Pressure. She was the second of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart, with Scar extracting it, but it was later returned to her. Sparkling Wide Pressure was an attack Sailor Jupiter initially use used the attack when she first gained the ability to transform using Star Power. The attack was used to destroy Darumah, one of the Daimons.1 Previously, it was completely ineffective against a Daimon named Ironder, shown in a flashback at the beginning of the episode ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' Against the Dark Moon Circus, at one point Sailor Jupiter's transformation was upgraded by Pegasus, and her attack was upgraded to Superior Sparkling Thunder. She was the fourth of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Amazon Trio. Tiger's Eye looked into her dream mirror, but didn't find Pegasus. Episode 27, against Cele Cele Remless, Jarajara, Sailor Jupiter used another new attack, Jupiter Oak Evolution, to destroy one of Cele Cele's man-eating plants. She always appeared to be fighting Jun Jun. Films ''The Promise of the Rose'' (Sailor Moon R) ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Future Protector of Crystal Tokyo Powers and Abilities Sailor Jupiter Super Sailor Jupiter Finishing Moves *'Jupiter Thunder Crash' **'Supreme Thunder:' Lita attacks her enemies with lightning conducted through the antenna that extends from her tiara. *'Jupiter Thunder Dragon:' Shoots a dragon of lightning at her enemy. First used in Sailor Moon R *'Sparkling Wide Pressure' **'Jupiter Thunderclap Zap:' Lita can create a ball of lightning in the palm of her hand and hurl it toward an enemy. First used in Sailor Moon R *'Supreme Sparkling Thunder:' A more powerful version of Jupiter Thunderclap Zap. First used in Sailor Moon Super S *'Jupiter Oak Evolution:' Shoots beams of light with the strength of an oak tree. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. Gallery Trivia *Every boy Lita encounters reminds her of her ex-boyfriend, Freddy. References Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters Category:Inner Sailor Scouts